Van Helsing:The Angels Bride
by Halo Van Helsing
Summary: What happens when a daughter of darkness wreaks havoc on the world of men? And when Van Helsing is assigned to protect the one chosen to fight her? Still working on it...Tis taking a while, but just added a new chapter...
1. Meet Katrina

All Hallows Eve, All around the square, there was dancing and festivities. People in masks, disguised as monsters. The full harvest moon shone down on the many merrymakers. But a certain figure appeared to be enjoying the shadows. In the opening to an alley, in the shadow of a courthouse, it stood. Eyeing the wanted descriptions it was, dirty brown hat tipped to hide a face. Along with a high collared trench coat, the figure was visibly wear a pair of dusty black boots clasped up the side with silver buckles, a bit small for a mans shoes, and a scarlet kerchief hiding identity. Dark silky hair fell from under the hat, at about the shoulders, pin straight. A gloved hand reached up and retrieved one particular poster, a drawing of the great Van Helsing. Another hand pulled several other rolled posters out of its jacket. All similar drawings and all wanted dead or alive. They were from all over Europe and several other places. The figure shook its head in disgust. It put the posters back, along with the new one, and took down the poster of Elisabeth Stuart, a murderous woman who supposedly ate the bones of children and much more gruesome deeds. Her husband offered a handsome sum for the gossip to be put to rest, and the return of the witch's amulet she supposedly wore, to be destroyed. The figure lifted a small vial and toasted the poster; a feminine voice whispering aloud "Let God have mercy on your soul…" But she didn't drink from the flask. She removed a glove, and dipped the holy water on her fingertip and made the cross on her chest. After this she replaced her glove and vial in their places, she turned on her heel and headed through the square. The round green and yellow, flecked eyes sparkled in delight as she headed through the crowded streets. She used the deserted side streets to get to the poor side of town, to the deserted schoolhouse. It was to be torn down soon, but to one it still seemed of some use. This was where she had tracked the woman, the creature of night, as she had become. The woman removed her kerchief. Pale skin, lightly freckled and crimson lips were scattered with dancing shadows from the flickering gas street lamps. A small nose slightly crooked from a past break, cheeks rosy from the piercing cold.  She opened the door, a creaking sound erupting from the hinges. Obviously, this door was unused by her prey. She opened the door completely, and stepped in. Her heavy boots made a loud clunking sound on the old, squeaky floorboards. The dark shadow hunched over, towards the back of the room, lifted its head. The shoddy description somehow matched the hideous face. Elisabeth smiled eerily, "How may I help you?" She asked.  Her voice was as light as air, but held a darker side, an unnatural side. The unknown woman sighed; this was such a stupid question. "I'm a bounty hunter," She grinned cheekily "and you could help me by quietly letting me kill you…" Elisabeth smiled along, nodding her head. "I don't believe I can do that…"She twirled her amulet in her fingers. "I know my husband wants the amulet, but you're not gonna get it…"it was her turn to grin cheekily. "So? Are you the one who has been following me these past weeks?" Elisabeth eyed the bounty hunter as she performed a slight bow. "What's your name?" Elisabeth asked. "Katrina Decova…" the bounty hunter bowed her head, her hands sliding to the double pistols at her sides. "Ahhh…Then let me introduce you to my little friends…"Elisabeth raised her arms, and up from the shadows arose a host of the undead. "Friends, I give you Katrina Decova!" Katrina raised her eyes, just her eyes …and smiled.__


	2. Meet Mab, Daughter of Darkness

Portersville was a cozy little town, tucked into a small valley made by two sloping mountains. The sky was dark, and the day had been dreary, foggy, and tiring. The families of farmers had tucked down for the night. Sure, it was All Hallows Eve, but people here were extremely superstitious.  It was not good to jest when the spirits of evil were about. 

Overlooking the valley was a crossroads, a place where people were executed, so that their wandering spirits would be confused on which road to take. The Executed hung, swinging from ropes around their necks. A stone altar, with such things as burned cat remains on it, stood where the roads met. It was a pagan altar, an altar to Hecate the witch goddess. There were no recent embers.  The stone was cold.

A young shepherd was carrying a lost lamb down to the valley. The thing had gotten separated, and he had found it bleating all the way up here. Usually he tried to stay away from this place it gave him the frights. All the gruesome bodies staring after him. He stopped before the altar. This thing was the worst.  It stood large and forbidding; an unspoken proof that witches were among them.

It started to glow…he stepped back dropping the lamb. His eyes had grown wide, and they grew wider still, as a body started to emerge from the glowing stone. All was dark, except that glowing altar.  Dark shapes flowed from it, cackling. Then it all stopped. He was left in darkness again. He stood perfectly still waiting, watching. He couldn't move. He was frozen. And then he saw them…the red, glowing, pairs of flames. There were hundreds of them; surrounding him and moving closer. A light, or a ball of fire, he could not tell, illuminated them. Or it should have, but the creatures somehow remained in darkness and emitted darkness. But he saw her, yes, he saw her. She was tall, and enticing, but clearly evil. Her eyes bore no flame; they were glassy, black orbs. Her hair was the color of ebony, and flowed to her shoulders in waves. Protruding from her head was a set of twisted, black, cow-like horns.  She had the body of a temptress, but it was covered in tattoos of snakes and such creatures of the night. She was wearing a skintight leather vest, half unbuttoned, a pair of tight blue pants hugging her figure, and thigh high leather boots. Her fangs protruded over her crimson lips. She stood right before him, hands on her hips, a smile playing on her lips. He couldn't move; he was lost in the black orbs. As quick as lightning, she reached out and grabbed his neck. He couldn't breath; he could feel his neck breaking. With a nasty snap, she released him and watched him fall to the ground. She looked up and around; the little shadows watched her, crouched waiting.

"What are your orders, Oh Mab, Daughter of Darkness?" came the voice of one of them, though it could hardly be called a voice. "Boys…"Her voice was like that of a thousand voices. The voices of The Fallen, the voices of evil. "Let's have some fun!" A wicked grin spread across her face as she said this. Cackles and laughs and snickers rang through the night as the shadow horde headed towards Portersville.


	3. Van Helsings New Assignment

All Hallows Day, Vatican City.

"I'm sorry we had to pull you off the job," Cardinal Jinette explained "but you must understand, this is far more important." Van Helsing was following him into the depths of the abbey. He had been investigating a grotesque unnatural murder. He had gotten close to finishing it, but then had gotten an urgent call. He knew very little of this new mission, and it rather frustrated him.

They came to the information room, where a projected slide was waiting. It was a drawing, of a woman it seemed. It wasn't very helpful, the slide changed and it showed him a photo. A quick snap, the woman had been running, but he could make out red hair and freckled cheeks. "This is Katrina Decova, a bounty hunter. Your job is to find her and bring her back for questioning. She, from our sources, should know where our key is." Van Helsing frowned. "Key? Sources?" The man returned the frown. "Perhaps I should finish informing you?" Van Helsing nodded. The slide changed, a drawing, of a demonic woman. "This is Mab, a royal pain…" the man sighed. "Well anyway, she wreaks havoc on our world. Corrupting hearts, and blaspheming the Church are her specialties." The slide changed again, showing not only the demon, but also what looked like an angel. White feathered wings sprouting out of her back, and a cross-branded on her right shoulder blade. The two were touching fingers, and both brandishing swords.

"That," he gestured to the angel. "That servant of God. Is our key"


	4. Haunted Dreams

Gabriel lay on the cold, hard bed the abbey had provided for him.

Gabriel, he snorted. The only one who knew about that name besides him was Carl and he had been sworn to secrecy. Gabriel didn't want any misunderstandings.

He shifted his position, sighing. He closed his eyes, than opened them quickly. He was avoiding sleep, he knew, but what lie in waiting for him kept him awake. Or half awake, the ride home had been so long, he was so tired. His head began to nod, his eyes to droop, and was sent reluctantly into the embrace of slumber.

He was standing in the middle of a villa courtyard. He wore a Roman soldiers uniform. A pack was slung over his shoulder. He could tell his hair was clipped shorter, but he still needed a shave as usual. He was standing on a path that led inside the spacious home. It didn't feel like home, it felt like any other place. He walked inside, though it wasn't really of his choosing he just followed along with what was happening.

Inside, the roof opened up to make an atrium, a fountain stood in the center of it all. Beyond that the rest of the house waited, he knew. He started forward, but stopped as he spotted her. Sunlight poured down on her, setting of the golden highlights in her copper hair. Her hair was in patrician curls, piled atop her head. She wore a white toga with the upper class purple border. Her feet were bare, but gold bangles adorned her ankles. Her creamy skin was scattered with freckles. Her arms were bare, and femininely muscular, the arms of a swordswoman.

He stepped forward, scuffing his boot. The woman's head bolted up like a frightened deer's. His breath was taken away, her eyes…such a vibrant green, and flecked with gold. They were beautiful. A scar ran across her left cheek, small but still slightly noticeable. She narrowed her eyes searching his face, and then her lips parted in a whispered "Gabriel?"

The next thing he knew he'd dropped his pack, and she was in his arms. "Oh Gabriel!" she cried into his shoulder "You have been gone for so long! I've missed you so much!" She took his face in her hands, her beautiful eyes looking into his brown ones, piercing his soul. He grinned, he didn't even know this woman, but he still felt as if he had also missed her. He was kissing her now, he could feel it, and he felt something else. It was like, a piece of home? Perhaps this was home? No it couldn't be, but maybe she was a part of the something he called home.

He held her, her head pressed to his shoulder. He could feel it he was saying her name. But he couldn't hear his voice. And he couldn't see, it was dark. He was frustrated, "What is her name!" He wanted to shout to the darkness.

He heard something, a rushing of wings. He knew this sound. It was Dracula. He ran, as fast as he had ever run, and he could hear the monster pursuing. He turned his head trying to see him.

He ran smack into something, something small. He looked down, and almost shouted. It was Anna. Her pretty brown curls, and those eyes…those chestnut eyes were unseeing. He looked down at the syringe in his side. He stepped back, his breath rattling in his chest. He was reliving it. He was reliving the horror. He stepped back and hit someone, he turned expecting Carl or at least Dracula.

What he saw scared him more than Dracula ever could. It was dark, and faceless. All his senses told him this thing was pure evil. He backed away and tripped, he was falling, head first into the darkness. The faceless thing followed him on fallen wings. He reached out, for something, anything.

What he got was an arm. A yelp awoke him from his nightmare. "Let go of me!" he heard the disgruntled friar whisper. Gabriel held him with a vice like grip. He gasped for breath, saying in a hoarse voice "Carl?"

"Who in bloody hell did you think it was?" Carl peeled Gabriel's fingers from his arm. "You don't want to know…" Gabriel massaged his sore neck "What are you doing?" he asked as he heard Carl rummaging through something. Carl ignored his question, "You'd better get dressed, the Cardinal wants you out of here by dawn." Gabriel grunted, "I don't even know where I'm going" He shielded his eyes as Carl lit a lamp and brought it close to his face. The friar's face was beaming "To Ireland!"


	5. The Tavern Meeting

((I'm so glad! Someone's been reviewing! Thank you! I love you! Keep it up!))

Van Helsing kicked open the door to the tavern angrily. He'd been watching her for weeks; finally he was ready to make his move. But every time he tried to approach her, she seemed to disappear. It was cold and raining outside, he was wet, and he had finally caught her in a place she couldn't avoid him. He would get the elusive wench, even if he had to drag her by her hair, which he had noticed was a pretty copper color. Oh god, why was he even thinking like that? He sounded like a sissy, pretty? He hadn't even seen her face close up, just quick rushed glances. And that hadn't provided him with much.

Katrina sat at a table negotiating with a Mr. Stuart, previously the husband to Elisabeth Stuart. He wanted to go cheap on her, changing the original price offered to one much lower. She was becoming frustrated, and tired.

But her head bolted up as she heard the swinging doors of the tavern kicked open. A man stepped in, dressed in dark leather, his brown wavy hair matted to his head and face.

She lowered her hat, but still stared at him beneath the rim. She searched him, she recognized the clothes, the man had been following her for quite a while, but his face had been hidden from her.

But now as she watched him, she realized why his face was so familiar. Her lips parted in surprise. It couldn't be…

Van Helsing scanned the room for her, and he spotted the figure at a table in the back.

And he finally saw his preys face. Freckled cheeks, a nose slightly crooked from an old break, and… A silvery white scar running along the left cheek, and brilliantly green and gold flecked eyes. He watched, as her lips parted in a whispered "Gabriel?"

It couldn't be, THIS WOMAN COULDN'T BE REAL…

After a while of staring blankly at each other, Gabriel sunk into a chair and he watched as she shook her head continuing her argument with her companion. He watched as the man finally caved in and gave her a full, silk purse.

This was the man Katrina had seen in her dreams, countless nights. She pondered this sipping a mug of hot tea at her table; the Mr. Stuart had left after giving her the money reluctantly. "Gabriel," she whispered again. "What are you doing here?"

As she studied his clothes and figure she saw a similarity between him and someone she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Gabriel turned his head from the group of card players he'd been observing, in time to catch the quickly turned face Katrina. He half smiled, so she was admiring. 'Just like a woman…'he thought. But he quickly became sober again. He needed to get to her.

She was watching a couple in the back with a smirk on her face. He took advantage of her obliviousness. 

When Katrina had finally gotten disgusted of the two persons in the back, she turned to face the opposite seat, and jumped from her seat in surprise. "Settle down," ordered Gabriel in a gruff voice, he was trying not to laugh. When she had stopped gasping for air, she settled into her chair, hopelessly wiping the spilled tea from her blue suede vest.

It was one of her favorite pieces of clothing, with silver buttons and little coin pockets; she wore it as a shirt usually. Giving up and throwing the cloth to the tabletop, she faced Gabriel with a scowl. He was holding out her hat. She grabbed it angrily, slapping it on her head. It was backwards.

It was all Gabriel could do to keep from laughing. She looked so comic, getting frustrated, then slamming the hat onto the table in front of her. He watched as she sighed and ran a hand through her copper hair, probably trying to calm herself down. "Would you like another cup of tea Miss …?" She glared at him. He knew her name; he just didn't want her to know he did…yet. "Decova. And no I'm fine thank you." She said after a few moments.

She was disturbed at the audacity of this man. But she was intrigued at the thought that perhaps the dreams she had were not dreams but memories? No how could they be, she had probably just seen his face and dreamt of it. But still such odd things happened in this world. This world, she was an alien to this world as it seemed. No place felt like home.

She sat and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't seem offended he simply sat, and watched. He could feel tension from the other side of the room, where a game of poker was playing out. A fight was going to break out, and he wanted to take advantage of this. "So Miss Decova, where do come from?" he asked to keep her busy.

This man was stalling, oh and it irritated her. "I know not from where I came …" she growled, "I have no memory of the place…" She saw his face change he was interested.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" his voice held an almost urgency, that frightened her.  

"Yes that's exactly what I mean! Why?"

Gabriel opened his mouth, but that's when it happened. Three things at once, a messenger threw himself through the doors, the fight broke out, and lightning struck outside. Katrina's head spun around to the fight, away from Gabriel, which was a definite

mistake.  He reached out, grabbing her by the blue suede vest and ripping her out of her seat.

She shrieked as she was pulled out of the tavern, and into a dark alley. She felt something move over her airways, she was breathing in a sickeningly sweet substance. Darkness washed over her.


	6. Missing Train

((Oooh! Keep sending in reviews! It boosts my imagination!))

 Katrina stood, her arms crossed and a sour look on her face, at a deserted train station. What went unnoticed, unless truly searched for, was that she was tied up in this position.

Gabriel stood, his back to her, close to the track.

The wind blew softly, lifting Katrina's hair and whipping a few strands about her face.

She sighed trying to catch his attention.

Van Helsing ground his teeth in frustration, when he heard her sigh. He turned on her, "What do you want?" he growled.

She watched him for a moment. "I'm just wondering what an outlaw like you, would want with me," she rose her eyebrows "Mr. Van Helsing?" she added in a cheeky air.

He rolled his eyes. "So you know who I am?" he asked in a mock scared tone.

She scowled, "Well it didn't take long, I'm not completely stupid…" she twisted her bonds around.

"That surprises me…" He grinned wickedly, which was returned with a cold glare. He watched her for a moment; he didn't like her beautiful eyes to be so cold. He wanted to see them happy again, like when he saw her in his dreams. He looked away, "To answer your question, I suppose it's not me that's after you but my superiors." He might as well tell her the truth.

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Superiors? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  She sounded as if she was choking back laughter.

He growled; this was getting almost annoying. "It means that I would like to dump you on The Knights of the Holy Order, sooner rather than later!" he burst out. He watched as she stood for a moment pondering this.

"So you are, truly, a holy man? Just doing his duty?"

Van Helsing turned away, not even bothering to answer the question. He checked his pocket watch for the time, "Something's wrong. It should have been here by now." He murmured under his breath.

He turned around to face Katrina, "The train hasn't arrived. Something's wrong, and I don't want to hang around and find out what."

He grabbed her bindings, pulling her along.

Katrina watched the lush green countryside in awe. How could it be so beautiful? She loved Ireland; it had been one of the most fun places to work. She was going to miss it.

She was going to miss doing anything with out bindings on! "Can't you just take them off for a moment?" She whined.

Hearing a low growl behind her she slouched in her rolling seat. The horse beneath was probably also feeling Gabriel's wrath.

She felt him sift in the saddle. He was probably uncomfortable being so close to her; she scooted as far away as possible.

To tell the truth, he was probably more uncomfortable with her farther away. For some reason, he felt at ease with her closeness. He held back a sigh, when he felt her body warmth move farther away.

For being so beautiful, Ireland was still cold. Swirls of fog curled around the mountain they were riding up. The trail got narrower, the horse started to stumble. He stopped the horse. Climbing down, and taking the reins, he looked up.

Katrina's face was downfallen, and she looked pathetic. He sighed, cutting her bonds. "Alright, but don't do something stupid!" She didn't smile, didn't nod, but sat flexing her wrists and arms. He couldn't believe he actually had a weakness for this woman. He started leading the horse up the narrow trail.

Katrina watched the man in front of her as he walked up the trail. Occasionally he would pause, observing something on the ground. He was rather quiet; she liked that. People that gabbed on and on annoyed her; of course occasionally she was one of those people, but anyway. Finally he halted the horse, kneeling on the ground. She decided to do something bold. She jumped down to crouch beside him, his head bolted up to stare at her a moment. "What?" she asked peevishly.

He shook his head looking back at the ground; he outlined an impression in the dirt with his finger.

"What does that look like to you?"

Katrina studied it; it was a very large footprint. Her brows furrowed in concentration, "A troll?" she asked "I mean like a Trolls footprint?"

He shook his head. "It's troll size, but a trolls foot is shaped differently, having three toes instead of five. " He turned to look at her confused face. "I have a friend that reads…" he said with a grin.

They walked towards the side of the trail, where the mountain dropped off. A hidden trail seemed to emerge from the brush. She pointed it out, leaning forward. "Hey!" Katrina called. "Look!" Van Helsing turned, right as she lost her balance. He watched in disbelief as she wobbled for a moment, and then tumbled.

His eyes widened, then he lunged for her. She was shrieking in his ear as they rolled down the side of the mountain together. He was half deaf by the time they reached a rocky trail; he hadn't known was there before.

He opened his eyes, looking down at the scratched up Katrina. Her pretty eyes were staring straight into his. She didn't look hurt, but he stayed there anyway.

 She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then in a rather quiet tone "You can get off me now"

He decided to play the sleazy murderer he was so often called. But he couldn't really manage it and it came out more seriously. "Do you really want me off?"

He watched as Katrina's cheek flushed crimson. He could feel his own cheeks burning.

Katrina felt Gabriel's body weight lift off her. She propped herself up, watching as he got up and turned away. She got up brushing herself off, embarrassed. She gulped; he probably was disgusted with her.

Gabriel tried to keep his eyes away from her; he was disgusted with the way he had acted. Why the hell did he even think of saying that? He cleared his throat muttering a gruff "Sorry…"

While he searched for a way up the mountain, Katrina looked around the trail.

After a moment Katrina ran up on something rather unnerving. She sighed; turning to Van Helsing, "You better have a look at this!" he walked over, eyeing the mysterious prints in the ground.

"So they come down here?" he thought allowed. He stopped for a moment, eyeing their surroundings. This part of the mountain was wooded, and should have had all the sounds of the forest. But it was quiet, oddly quiet.

"Katrina?" he called. There was no answer. He turned around to look at her.

She was standing frozen, her hand on her pistol, trembling slightly. Her eyes stared up and in front of her, and an expression of pure horror was on her blood-drained face.

He looked to where she was staring. Eight feet above him stared the most hideous face he'd ever laid eyes upon. One eye missing, the other swiveled around in the socket grotesquely, the nose had a chunk missing and the lips were hardly there either. The rest of the head was matted with dirt black hair. The creature wore what appeared to be a sack, over its fat body.

Tucked under one flabby arm was what would have been a smokestack on a train.

He turned at looked at Katrina. She was also looking at him. "I think I know what happened to your missing train…" she whispered.


	7. Mabs thoughts upon Life

After completely demolishing Portersville, the horde had moved on to the next few towns continuing with their 'fun'. A few of them now resided in an abandoned farmhouse.

Mab was sprawled lazily on a cold bed. Having no body heat there was no way she could have warmed it. She was as cold as ice.

She wasn't human. She had no feelings. She was a fallen spirit.

And this was what might have caused such a thing others might have called sorrow, but you couldn't really label it as that. Because for humans it was a feeling, something she would never have, for her it was simply a tool. Something she could manipulate people with.

"I hate life. It's boring, confusing, tiring and void of purpose. There is no such thing as love, perhaps the thought of 'love' and what you think might amount to 'love' but no, there never was and never will be such a thing as love. A human being is incapable of love, or whatever you might call it, there are feelings you might mistake as love, but they will never amount to what you think it will, for that thing does not exist. Hate, that is what is real. As real as if you could reach out and grab it. It consumes us like love would never be able to. It feeds and drives us like no other emotion. It is whole and complete in it's evil, but also in it's rightness. It is in my opinion, the strongest of emotions. It can build you up to the highest of heights, or tear you down over time.

It is the emotion that can help to choose your friends, and your enemies. It is a powerful weapon and a powerful tool, when wielded correctly. It can be a man's one thought through out his life, his will, his drive."

She turned to the horde of shadows that had been watching her quietly.

She sighed leaning back on the bed.

She stretched out her hand, eyeing her long claws. She then turned to look at the wall of stone beside her. With a nasty grin, she jumped up and ran her nails down the wall with an earsplitting screech.


	8. Black Annis and the discovery

The great bulk of fat set aside it's new toy, and wobbled forward. As it moved towards them, Katrina stumbled backwards. Van Helsing stared at it, his eyes wild, not with fear exactly just with the fact that it was going to be harder for him to protect both himself and Katrina rather than 'numero uno' as he was used too.

He turned to look at what she was doing. She was staring up into its face, jaw dropped, and hands drawing out her pistols. Without looking at him she stuttered "Tha…That's Black Annis!"

He looked back at the figure; indeed it was the giant all Irish children were warned of.

The ghastly thing used children skins to make its clothes; bounty hunters everywhere were offered huge sums to get rid of the murderous creature. But apparently she'd been hiding here, in the mountains.

They both watched as Black Annis reached an arm up, and ripped a branch from the trees above.

The branch itself was about four feet long and a half-foot thick. And it appeared as if it was about to be used as a club.

Sure enough, with a mighty roar it swung the new club in Gabriel's direction. No sooner had he whipped out his guns, then it had hit him squarely in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him and his double pistols went flying. He tumbled through the vegetation, rolling into a patch of stinging nettles, and finally hitting a tree. He tried to curse but couldn't seeing as his breath was gone. Rubbing his head and trying to sit up, he watched as Katrina now dodged swings from the club.

Annis swung at her head, but Katrina's agility saved her as she bent over backwards. But as she was getting up, the club came by again, and landed her flat on her back. She rolled over and started crawling away, but she felt herself being lifted up from behind, her shirt ripping. Annis ran her fingernails into her skin tearing her shirt and skin.

She grabbed Katrina around the throat and lifted her to her level.

Katrina tore at Black Annis' fingers, her face beginning to flush.

Gabriel stood up wobbling forwards weakly, he saw as Katrina's feet were lifted off the ground. But then his eyes focused on something else.

Were a piece of the blue suede fabric had been torn away on Katrina's right shoulder blade, beside a deep cut just made by Annis was a mark.

He narrowed his eyes starting to move forward faster, and then it hit him full on.

The branded cross on Katrina's shoulder blade was exactly the same as the angel in the Cardinals diagram.

He looked around wildly for a weapon. There! By a cave entrance, lay a rusty sword, "Probably part of a collection of Annis' "he thought sarcastically, but it would work. He ran to it heaving it up and running to where Annis held Katrina, who was turning a nice shade of blue, grimacing he shoved it into Annis' back.

Black Annis let out a shriek and let go of Katrina. Katrina's eyes went wide and she screamed as she dropped. "Van Helsing!"

Van Helsing turned and jumped just in time to catch her as she fell. "Thank you!" she said hurriedly as she jumped out of his arms.

She made as if to pull out her pistol, but he stopped her shouting over Annis' shrieks "I've got to get you out of here!" She raised an eyebrow shouting "What?!?"

He simply shook his head grabbed her arm and dragged her up the trail.

After several hours of riding wildly towards the coast they had stopped for a rest by a stream. Van Helsing was watering the horse while Katrina was fruitlessly pacing.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on!" She finally shouted at Gabriel's back.

He turned on her his nostrils flaring, making her think of an enraged bull. "I want to know why you didn't tell me you were the angel-thingy!?!" he gestured wildly with his hands.

Katrina choked, looking as if she was going to laugh "Angel thingy?"

His nostrils flared again and a muscle by his mouth twitched, he almost looked as if he was going to charge her, increasing his resemblance to a bull.

She sighed putting her hands on her hips, "Maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't know about it?" she asked. Van Helsing's body relaxed even if he was still mad. "I mean," she continued "I don't even know what my real name is! Let alone what I did!"

He watched her warily, but couldn't find a trace of insincerity on her face or figure.

Oh and now it had to kick in…Her figure and his dreams. But a yearning for her to be close to him was inside him, with no idea why.

He now realized Katrina was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. "What are doing?"

He blinked, then turned away not bothering to answer her. "I've got to get you to the Vatican, and Cardinal Jinette…" He heard her slight intake of breath as he said it and then as she shuffled up behind him. "We're going to the Vatican! IN Rome!?"

He turned back around to find her startlingly close to him, her expression of ecstasy throwing him off his guard.

"Ummm, yes…."


	9. New dreams, for the already troubling ni...

Gabriel Van Helsing burst through the double doors to the information room, dragging an awestruck Katrina behind him. He thrust her in front of Cardinal Jinette, holding her by her upper arms so she would face only the Cardinal. Carl, Jinette and all the other workers stopped and watched her. She smiled nervously.

Van Helsing looked at the Cardinal grimly.

"She doesn't know where the key is, she IS"

Cardinal Jinette interrupted him "The key…"

Gabriel stared at him for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak, but again the Cardinal interrupted him, raising his hand.

"Please meet Miss Anya Decova."

A woman, petite and mouse like stepped out from behind Carl. Her long tight curls were a dark brownish black. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, but bore flecks of midnight and azure blue. Her skin was a creamy ivory, with a soft appearance. She wore a navy blue skirt and bodice, with a white, embroidered chemise showing over the top of the square cut neckline.

Katrina pulled away from Gabriel. "Anya!" she cried. She embraced the woman, who showed as much enthusiasm, perhaps more.

"Miss Decova received information that we were searching for the key." The Cardinal explained. "She immediately came from her home in Sicily to alert us of HER information…"

"So Anya found her! Same way we found you! Well similar…" Carl was animatedly talking as he led Gabriel to his chambers. From what Van Helsing was hearing, he was pretty sure Carl was quite taken with this Anya Decova.

"But she came here a little while after you left. She's really nice, and knows tons about weapons. Even helped me figure out a problem I was having with this new dart gun!"

Carl sounded like a little boy.

"You said her name was Decova?" Van Helsing interrupted.

Carl raised an eyebrow "Yes? Why?"

"Isn't that Katrina's name?"

"Well, Katrina's not even her name. She just chose Anya's…dead… sister's name." Carl said slowly.

"Oh…"Gabriel thought this over for awhile.

That night Gabriel had another dream. But this time he was on a battlefield:

The sky was cloudy, the color of a light gray. Around him the sounds of pain and war cries rang out. The dying and the fighting surrounded him; in his hand he held a double-edged sword, with a vine of gold twining around the hilt. He soon realized as before he wasn't in control of his actions in this dream. He felt himself bring his sword to eye level, then gripping it tightly and swinging at a charging enemy. To his disgust it took the man's head off.

He turned to look around. He soon spotted the woman he had, although he didn't want to admit it, been searching for. Time seemed to slow down, he watched as she spun around to meet an enemy, her long copper hair flying around her head, her face in a grimace as she struck her foe down.

Her green eyes seemed to burn eerily, she too carried a double-edged sword, but this one had a silver hilt with a gold circlet on the top of the pommel.

She wore a soldier's uniform also, with sandals strapped up her feet, and leather braces at her wrists.

Abruptly everything seemed to stop, the fighting, the noise…Well, at least most of the noise. Thunder seemed to erupt, and the clouds seemed to grow darker with each passing moment.

Then he turned at saw what everyone was looking at. A towering, cloaked figure passed through the people. Not really passing, but more like with a wave of it's white hand it sent the people in it's way flying. An unnatural wind seemed to pull at the cloak lifting it, swirling it about the figure.

But with a particular strong gust of wind, it took off the cloak completely revealing the demon Mab beneath. She carried an unusual sword, black tinted, one side of the blade wavy the other straight, and obsidian as the pommel stone.

She had stopped in front of the woman that Gabriel had known as Katrina for only a short while, and as he looked on he noticed Mab wasn't as tall as the cloak had made her look.

The woman, whose name he did not yet truly know, glared up at Mab in disgust.

The battlefield suddenly came to new light. Small flames showed over the heads of certain soldiers, while others were shadowed in darkness. He realized what it was then; they were separating the good and the bad.

And he soon saw other figures moving, unhindered through the armies kneeling over fallen bodies for brief moments before moving on. These were harvesters.

As if to make up for slowing of time, everything speed up, he watched as the 'servant' fought wildly against Mab.

But then he watched her fall, he watched Mab's triumphant expression, and as she raised her sword, he watched the woman turn and look at him.

Her lips parted, he could see her forming his own name on her lips.

He felt it coming, he knew it was coming.

He felt himself scream out her name

"Halo!"

He was in the dark, and he heard a lone drum pounding. The rhythm raced and reverberated within his eardrums, only just starting to slow as his breath slowed as well.

He realized finally, that the racing drum was his own heartbeat….

((Thank you for all your supportive reviewing, please tell me if there's anyway I can improve the story though I'd like to keep it my own original work Ok, please review…))

((I guess I'm also supposed to put that I don't own any Van Helsing characters,But! I do lay claim to Katrina/Halo, Anya, Mab and any other of my conceived characters!))


	10. We are who we really are

Gabriel quietly entered the small sanctuary. He had just barely escaped the guards of the abbey; he needed somewhere nice and quiet to think about his dreams. It was a shabby old building, the church, but rather cozy. He scanned the pews for a secluded place.

But instead he found a familiar face staring down to the front of the empty sanctuary. He set his jaw, watching her for a moment. He coughed do get her attention.

She jumped and turned her green eyes to him. She had a look of surprise all over her face, and slight shame, of being caught perhaps? But it didn't matter to Gabriel. He gestured towards the seat.

She looked down at it a bit confused.

"The seat" he almost laughed "Is it taken?"

She smiled sheepishly. "No"

He slid in next to her, catching a side ways glance at her face.

She was looking up at the cross at the head of the sanctuary, with a statue Christ's arms spread out across it.

He looked up at it too, it wasn't scary like you would think, but more of a warm comforting feeling to have that statue look over you.

"Do you ever have dreams?"

Gabriel paused before answering the question. "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"What kind of dreams do you have?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I have ones where I see you…but it seems…real…and a long time ago." He stared at her.

"We're on a battle field, or in a house…" she said piercing his eyes with her own.

"So you see the same things I do?" he asked.

"I guess…"

"Halo?"

She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face. "Gabriel?"

He grinned. "So if that's who we are, then did those things happen? Were we…?"

She shrugged, "I dunno…" she stared ahead. "But, if you wanted to be that way now…"

He just sat for a moment turning this thought over in his head.

"I just think, if we were to start anything, I would want Gods blessing first." He heard her say quietly.

He looked over at her; she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her. He turned a bit in his seat and cupped her face gently. Her lips tasted of a sweet wine, probably from dinner he thought smiling in the kiss.

He leaned back to look at her. She looked surprised.

"Well he didn't strike us down…" he grinned.

She looked down smiling.

He used his thumb to hook her chin and lift it. Her green eyes sparkled in delight.

With that he kissed her again.


	11. Carl's Goofing Off

The slender ivory finger stroked the silver rams head softly. "So intricately designed," the soft and quiet voice said. "I wish I had such a gift…"

Carl looked up from his work. "Oh yes," he watched Anya touching the sculpted head on the crossbow. "It's a very artistic touch"

He was startled as he heard her laugh. "No," she smiled "I meant the crossbow itself."

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh," a red blush sprang in his pale cheeks "Well I designed it…"

"Anyone can sculpt a head, but designing new versions of weapons…" she sighed "That's different story…"

"I used to help polish the silver," she gestured towards a collection of silver daggers and dirks and various weapons that had been brought in by Halo. "When Katrina hunted the Wolves of Night. She found out I wanted to learn how to wield a weapon, after that we had lessons every night. 'Tis quite fun, really!" she grinned.

Carl smiled and continued to work.

Van Helsing strutted into the equipment room, ready to hear of his new assignment. For some reason, he was feeling quite confident and well rested this morning. For some reason he couldn't remember why. "No dreams!" he let it slip from lips unbelieving. He'd had dreams as far back as he could remember! So what had stopped them?

The laughter rang through the room, sweet but hearty. He lifted his head to see the source, just in time to catch the glance from the bright green eyes. And he realized.

He remembered the laughter last night, walking back to the abbey, and going to sleep laughing to himself. Sure he had spent the rest of the night alone, but waiting for sleep hadn't been as horrid, on the contrary rather fun looking back on the evening.

He walked to the table Carl, Halo and Anya were at. Carl was trying to show off his inventions, and the girls were laughing their heads off at his antics.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said passing Carl. Carl glared at him, to the endless amusement of the girls.

"Ahem…" everyone turned at the voice of the Cardinal Jinette. "I believe your assignments are in order. You can follow me…"

"All of us?" Carl asked, a little weakly.

"All of you."

Carl, Anya, Halo and Gabriel followed the Cardinal into the dark room, behind the hidden door.


	12. Unfinished Memories

The dark lashes rested on pale cheeks, connected to thin veils hiding the dark black orbs, none to be the eyes of a demon. In the depths of unnatural sleep, the blood-dripping lips parted in a peaceful gasp. Perhaps the reminiscence of her angelhood.

Truly, she had been an angel. But what had made Mab fall? What could have persuaded an angel to leave heaven? Or had she really made that choice for herself?

Deep within the trouble, sleeping spirit dreams awoke. Images flashed before her slumbering eyes.

The angels, created by god above, were the only other creatures allowed to walk within heaven. The humans were left to earth, within Paradise, Eden. And heaven was glorious, more than one could describe. Though at the moment, it was torn.

It was the revolution. An angel of music, Lucius by name, was leading it.

Her name was Maeve then, having a body more like a beam of light, the only thing Maeve had resembling a human, were eyes. Striking blue eyes, the deepest blue, like the ocean. Crafted by God himself.

Crowds of angels gathered, to listen the shouting and rebellious angel, Lucius. On the edge, some angels gathered, simply to see what was happening. One of these was Maeve.

Pushing through the crowd, hearing the angry cries as she pushed aside wings and limbs.

"What is this?" she asked a spirit beside her. She was ignored, but instead she heard the shout of the leader.

"Why should they be given the title of Children of God?" The voice was hoarse and something was dark and shadowy about it. "We were created first, we should have first choice of our share of the universe!" he shouted.

Maeve became fearful of what she was hearing; this was treason to the kingdom! But not only that scared her, the dark shadowy feeling was growing. It seemed to spread from the direction of the voice; dark was the only word to explain it.

But some how, the words were calling her, capturing her. She wanted these powers he now shouted of. She wanted her share, what was so wrong with that?

Fire, fire seemed to spread through the crowd. Like torches, spreading. They were moving, towards the Hall. The dwelling place of The Master. They were taking it before God, they were opposing him. They were revolting.

The shouts rang through the spirits mind, shaking her, waking her from her slumber.

With a shriek, she jumped up, tossing aside something that had laid beside her on her bed. She stopped to see what it was, instantly recognizing it for the drained, mortal body that had been her supper. She spit at it, angry for having been awoken.

A small demonic being, known as Cassius, watched her warily. "Milady?"

She looked up at him.

Picking up the lifeless body, she hurled it at him.

He jumped aside, barely missing it.

"We're going to Greece," she hissed. "It's time we find The Blades…."


	13. Sprouting WingsQuite Literally

Halo sighed resting her chin on her folded up knees.

"Don't fall over…" the husky voice called quietly from behind.

She grabbed the rail she had been leaning over, the guardrail of the _Justice_, frightened. She turned around to face Gabriel, a frown playing on her face.

"I hadn't planned to…" She breathed quietly. She cast her view over the wide ocean. "I'm not so sure about this…"

"Not sure about what? Us?"

"No…. Just this whole thing, heading to Greece… I even feel a little weird about…well you know…I hadn't really expected an answer…I mean just praying, and then hearing someone answer you…"

"Oh…you're having doubts?"

"I dunno…I mean…inside, I just know it's right. But everyone else seemed unsure of me…It's just the voice said something about the Blades. What in hell are the Blades?" she cursed.

"I dunno, but I'm sure it'll come to you…" he said as he moved closer, he pushed the copper tresses off her shoulder, kissing her bare neck softly.

She leaned back against him sighing. "My back's killing me, I dunno why…" she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Below deck Carl scribbled something down furiously in a journal. His fingers played across the page of another book, as he looked from the journal to this and back still scribbling.

Anya watched from a dark corner. "Translating?" she said eerily.

Carl jumped, a nervous smile forming on his lips as she materialized from the shadowed hiding place. "Yeah…actually I was…"

"Looks like a song…or poem."

"A riddle maybe…I don't know." He sighed wearily.

As Anya leaned over to read the mysterious text, the door to their cabin was flung open violently.

Gabriel held a shrieking and convulsing Halo in his arm. His eyes where wide in horror, as he threw aside Carl's books aside and laid her down on the table. She let out a blood-curdling scream as her back touched the table; she threw herself the other way down; grabbing Carl's steel quill she stabbed it down into the wood of the table, digging it in with all her strength.

Carl stared at her, his eyes wide. Anya rushed forward her hand covering her open mouth. "What's wrong?" she cried over her companion's screams.

Gabriel ignored her slitting the back of Halos dress with a pocketknife, trying to figure out what was causing her this much pain. What he revealed made them all want to throw up.

Pushing and breaking their way to the surface of Halo's skin were two protruding objects. They wriggled and squirmed, even as Halo did the same. Within a matter of time they broke through the surface. Stretching themselves out, covered in the angels blood, were two wings.

They were small compared to her size; they had the span maybe of 4 feet. Halo stopped moving, holding her breath almost.

Carl took a step forward, but Gabriel held him back his face emotionless.

Tiny white sparks danced about the cuts around Halo's newly sprouted wings. She wiggled them and smiled.

"Well it doesn't hurt now!" She grinned flapping her wings. "I thought I was missing something."

The group stared at her.

"Um…Right!" She jumped off the table and left the room.

Gabriel turned to Anya. "Does she do this often?"

End of Chapter- Sorry it took me so long to write this…I had a terrible writers block! Enjoy it, I'll try to get the next chapter up and running!


End file.
